


In one kiss you’ll know all I haven’t said

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, my favourite kiss, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: My third fic for the Tarlos Valentine 2021 eventPrompt:  favourite kiss, love languages and I told you this ages agoThis is love languages in 5+1 types of kisses between the boys.  My favourite type of kiss is in here!Rated mature because there is some dirty talk in part 4 and mentions and implied sexual content but nothing too explicit (I think/hope at least.)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	In one kiss you’ll know all I haven’t said

1

TK is fascinating to Carlos. He’s always been, ever since the first day that they met, there’s just something about the way his green eyes crinkle when he talks, how his mouth pulls up at the corners when he smiles, the way he just charms everyone who he meets within seconds. Carlos knows this too well, but what he didn’t expect was the reciprocation. Because ever since they started dating, properly, seriously dating, he’s come to realise that TK is just as struck with him.

TK’s always wanting to touch him, resting his head on his chest when they’re on the sofa, hands tangling together when they walk, fingers sliding over the back of his neck under his collar when they meet on a job. His eyes find Carlos in a room, whenever they’re in the same place as each other, as sure as breathing is. TK sees him, TK wants him, TK loves him. It’s the first time Carlos has ever been in a relationship like this, where he doesn't want TK to stop touching him even when they’re in public and it should be embarrassing.

They’ve gone out to the bar tonight, all the 126 crew and Carlos with them. They’re his friends now too, he enjoys spending time with them all. Right now, they’re setting up a game of darts, Mateo, Marjan and Owen versus TK, Paul and Judd. Carlos is sitting at the table with Grace, having declined the chance to play on either team. He’s tired after a long shift and he just wants to sit and watch as TK struts his stuff, proud and gorgeous and so easy on the eye in his tight shirt that makes Carlos think about how he’s going to enjoy getting it off later on. It’s only the way that his drink is suddenly removed from his hand that makes him realise Grace is talking to him.

“Hey, Carlos,” she says when he blinks and focuses on her, and her smile is wide and oh so knowing. “What do you think?”

He blinks again as he realises he has absolutely no idea what she’s asked of him. “Umm..,” he starts, trying to stall for time but she laughs, head thrown back and eyes sparkling as she pats his hand.

“You got your boy on your mind,” she says instead of repeating her question. 

“No, I’m listening,” Carlos says but a cheer from the guys makes his eyes fall back onto the figure of his boyfriend and Grace doesn’t miss a beat.

“You can’t take your eyes off him,” she says, “not that that’s a problem, mind you. I feel like that with Judd. Once you’ve found that person, you just know, right?”

Carlos feels his breath catch in his throat because he does know, TK is it for him, all he’s ever going to want, but having someone else tell him that makes him feel so nervous and unsettled because what if TK doesn’t feel the same? He’s in too deep now, it will hurt so much if he has to pretend he’s ok when things go wrong. 

It’s that lingering hint of anxiety that makes him drink the rest of his beer quickly so he’s got an excuse to go to the bar and instead of joining the crowd he slips outside and sits on the curb, trying to regulate his suddenly erratic breathing. 

It’s quiet and cool outside and it doesn’t take long for him to calm down. He knows deep down what TK thinks of him and their relationship and it’s only his lingering insecurities that flare up every now and again. He knows how to calm himself down now. He's just about ready to go back in when he feels the presence behind him and he doesn’t even have to turn to know who it is.

TK sits down next to him, so close their thighs are pressed together, a line of heat against Carlos’ skin that almost burns even through their jeans. “Hey, baby,” he says, his voice light but his green eyes are full of a worry that Carlos can’t quite read. “Grace said you’d gone for a drink. What are you doing out here?”

“Just needed some air,” Carlos shrugs, trying to make light of the situation but he knows that TK understands him too well by now. He knows something has bothered Carlos.

“Talk to me,” he murmurs as he moves impossibly closer and leans in, kissing the tip of Carlos’ nose softly. 

Carlos just melts, at the closeness and the sweetness of TK, of having someone who actually cares so much for him. He settles for a half truth, not wanting to worry TK any more than he probably already is. “I just can’t believe how much I love you,” he says slowly. “And Grace mentioned it like she can just see it on my face and I…”

His voice trails off because he’s not sure how to express the fact that he’s still worrying about if TK feels the same and how long this will last without making his boyfriend leave. 

But TK seems to understand. His fingers curl into the spaces between Carlos’, filling the gaps with surety and love and promise. “Good,” he says, “because then everyone here knows you’re mine. Besides, Judd has been teasing me about how I’m looking at you all night, so at least we’re even.”

“Really?”

TK laughs, and slides his nose against Carlos’, nuzzling against him in the sweetest Eskimo kiss Carlos thinks he’s ever been given. “Oh yeah, really,” he says, eyes alight. “I thought I’d told you this ages ago? You’re the most important person in my life, Carlos. And if you’re not sure, shall we head out of here? Let me show you in a place where you won’t have to arrest yourself?”

2.

They’ve been watching films every night when they have more than just a few hours off together. It’s too tiring to go out all the time and Carlos actually likes nothing better than just sitting on the couch with TK, cuddling so close it’s hard to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. 

Tonight, he’s stretched out on the cushions with TK in the v of his legs, their fingers entwined as TK laughs at the movie that’s on. Carlos watched maybe the first five minutes before becoming bored. He’s spent the rest of the time letting his eyes rove over the man in his arms, the way his face twitches in excitement, the way his free hand is stroking over Carlos’ thigh, the way he wrinkles his nose as he laughs. He’s so cute and Carlos can’t stop looking at him.

Eventually TK seems to realise and he half turns in his arms so he’s staring into Carlos’ eyes. “Have I got something on my face?” he asks, half serious, half joking.

“You’re beautiful,” Carlos breathes out in answer and TK’s face changes, grows softer and sweeter and so full of adoration that it takes Carlos’ breath away.

“You’re beautiful,” he says back, turning fully around so he’s sitting in Carlos’ lap and letting the hand from his thigh move up his body, over his side to Carlos’ face, stroking his cheek lightly as he stares with intense green eyes. “You’re so beautiful, baby, I don’t know how you don’t see it.”

TK doesn’t know that Carlos does see it now, sometimes, in the look in his boyfriend’s eyes when he gazes at him, just like now. Open, honest, raw emotions flickering over his face make Carlos feel warm and treasured and loved.

He can’t help but let his hands settle on TK’s hips, pulling him in closer and he tilts his head upwards and kisses along TK’s jaw, biting lightly at the place where it meets his ear, listening for the sharp intake of breath that always gets him.

“Papi,” TK says on an exhale, low and breathy and his fingers tighten where he’s slid them into Carlos’ hair, keeping him close. “Carlos. Oh…” and that’s a gasp when Carlos nips a little harder, then trails open mouthed hot kisses back down TK’s jaw and onto the column of his neck. He knows TK has a weakness for neck kisses, will happily let him do this for hours. He lets his mouth linger over the pulse point jumping under his lips, worrying at the skin with small bites and soothing it with his tongue just to hear the noise that gets out of TK and the way he’s clinging to Carlos’ with every single press of his lips. It’s intoxicating, to have someone want him and react to him the way TK does.

TK tilts his head to the side, allowing Carlos even more space to play with and now he sucks at the juncture between his jaw and neck, knowing he’ll leave a mark that TK will wear for a few days, possessiveness met with a flare of hot arousal in his belly. He loves this man so much.

TK is moaning fully by now, the film completely ignored in the background. “Carlos,” he manages to say, pulling Carlos back from his neck and getting their heads close together. His pupils are blown, eyes darkened with desire and his hips are twitching against Carlos like he can’t control them. “Bed, now, before I get carried away right here,” and he grinds down once into Carlos and he knows just how much TK wants him from that movement alone.

It takes a second before they’re scrambling together for the bedroom, fingers linked and stumbling into furniture as they go. The movie plays out alone in the room, but Carlos doesn’t care, not when he gets to see the way TK presses his fingers against that mark on his neck for days afterwards, whenever they meet on a job.

3.

When Carlos wakes up for his shift, he knows something is off. He’s a police officer, it’s his job to be aware and react to situations and the minute he’s awake, he can feel the tension in the air. He’s not sure why for a few minutes, until he hears it. 

TK is still asleep next to him, but his breathing is ragged and wheezy and it takes a second for Carlos to place a hand carefully on his boyfriend’s head and realise he’s burning up.

TK’s not ill very often but when he is, Carlos knows he likes to be looked after and he’s very hot and it makes Carlos feel a little nervous because he’s not sure what it actually is. So he runs downstairs to see what they’ve got in the medicine cupboard. With Michelle on the case, he’s always pretty well stocked up and he’s pleased to see aspirin and cold relief capsules in there already. He grabs a glass of water and orange juice, checks on the ingredients for the soup he makes that he knows TK loves when he’s not well, and then calls into work. He wouldn’t do it normally, but with things the way they’ve been in the world, he can’t be too sure and his boss is quick to give him a few days off to make sure they’re both ok. TK’s well known at the station by now, just like he is at the 126, so there’s plenty of people that want to make sure they’re both ok.

Everything sorted, he grabs a tray, loads everything up and then returns to the bedroom. In the short time he’s been away, TK has contorted himself into a truly uncomfortable position in the middle of the bed, sweat starting to drip off his nose. He cracks a bleary eye open and gazes at Carlos, almost like he’s accusing him of causing him to be ill. “You left,” he says in a voice roughened like sandpaper and a cough racks through his body.

“Just to get you sorted,” Carlos says gently as he reaches out and pushes TK’s hair off his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Awful,” TK groans, pushing into Carlos’ touch, still so hot under his fingertips. 

Carlos hums a little as he sits down on the bed, keeping his fingers carding through TK’s hair and he’s still shocked when TK immediately curls into him, head resting against his stomach, fingers curling into Carlos’ T-shirt, like he can’t bear to be without the comfort.

“Take these,” Carlos says gently and helps TK to swallow some of the pills before he gives another almighty shiver and burrows back in close. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles from where his face is smushed against Carlos’ stomach. “Do you want me to move? You’re going to get ill too.”

“It’s ok,” Carlos shrugs, settling himself back down against the headboard, pulling TK in even closer to his body. “You’re worth it.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” 

“I called in and explained,” Carlos says and he’s startled when TK jerks his head up so he can look fully at him, his eyes filling with tears and Carlos is immediately alarmed. “Baby?”

“You… you….,” TK stammers, fingers curling tighter into Carlos' T-shirt, hand sliding down his thigh as he gazes upwards, adoration written over every single pore of his face. And Carlos knows it's because he’s not used to this, having someone willing to look after him and have him as the person they care about most. His parents love TK, they both know that, but they wouldn’t take a day off work to look after him. Carlos knows it’s something that still manages to rock TK’s world, that Carlos cares enough to want to do this for him.

Carlos leans forward and kisses TK’s forehead, lips lingering against the warm skin. He can feel the way TK’s breathing hitches, the way he clings to Carlos, the way his eyelashes flutter against Carlos’ cheek. “I love you,” is all he says, because that’s enough for him.

TK’s face is wet when they pull apart but his smile is so tender and beautiful and just for Carlos. “I love you too,” he says, even though the moment is spoilt by the coughing fit he then has.

Carlos just smiles at his boyfriend and gathers him close, kissing his forehead again. It may not be the way he thought he’d be spending his day, with a sleeping TK in his arms, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

At least, until a few days later, when he comes down with exactly the same cold.

4.

Because of shifts they don’t always get a lot of time to go out on dates. They’re both tired after work, they like just spending time together. But TK had wanted the chance to have a date night at least once a month, where they could just dress up, go out, be together and Carlos hadn’t been able to say no to the puppy dog look his boyfriend had bestowed upon him. It’s not a hardship either to be honest, he loves being with TK and seeing him all dressed up in tight shirts and rolled up trousers and no socks so his ankles are on show makes him get all hot inside.

TK knows he likes his arms and ankles, and he uses that to his advantage shamelessly. Tonight, they’re at a restaurant and TK has worn that pink shirt that is so tight it shows off the top of his arms to perfection and he has a few buttons undone and Carlos can barely think past how to eat. He’s wearing shoes with no socks so his ankles show below the rolled up pants legs. He’s stroking along Carlos’ leg under the table and he’s doing it all with a hot gaze that’s fixed on Carlos, eyes gradually growing darker, biting on his lip as they talk, making Carlos burn inside under the intense want and arousal and need that’s clear in every single particle of his body. It still catches Carlos out, that someone wants him in the way that TK wants him and he’s trying not to think too hard about what’s going to happen when they get home because he’s a police officer and he needs to stay decent when they’re out in public.

He’s wound up tightly when they finish at the restaurant and TK tangles their fingers together as they walk out, his eyes alight as he smiles at Carlos, the heat still there burning brightly as his gaze rakes slowly up and down Carlos’ body. “I can’t wait to get home,” he says, moving impossibly close and keeping his voice low, so low that it sends shivers up and down Carlos’ spine. “Get you into bed, show you how sexy you are, how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you all night. Want to hear you as I’m inside you, baby, want you to feel so good.”

Carlos’ skin feels like it’s pulled tight with how much he wants TK at this moment in time, and it’s clear TK knows how badly he’s affecting him by the way he squeezes his hand, thumb stroking the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, feeling how fast his heart is pounding. He carries on, like they’re just discussing the weather, his green eyes alight with happiness and mischief. “I’m going to open you up nice and slow, just the way you like it, get my fingers inside you, show you just how much I like touching you. Then I'm going to blow you, get you so nice and relaxed and loose that when I finally get inside you you’re not going to be able to think of anything except me.”

Carlos makes a strangled noise deep in his throat that has TK grinning, broad and wonderful, but his next move throws his boyfriend off kilter. Because he sees an alley just ahead and he grabs hold of his hand tighter and yanks him in, out of the way of the street lamps and any potentially public viewers.

“Baby?” TK breathes as Carlos pushes him back against the wall and presses his body into the brick. His eyes are wide and so dark, he’s hard where he’s close against Carlos’ hip and he’s looking at Carlos like he hung every single star in the sky. It’s heady to be the centre of his world like this and Carlos is so happy that they have each other.

He slides in, slotting his thigh between TK’s and loving the whimper that gets him and he lets his fingers skate over TK’s chest through the open buttons, rubbing a palm over one nipple slowly. TK’s mouth drops open on a moan, his eyelashes fluttering shut and Carlos takes that opportunity to get his mouth onto the skin right next to his ear, kissing slowly up the shell of TK’s earlobe, worrying it with his teeth gently. TK moans louder this time, his fingers scrabbling at Carlos’ shoulders as he tries to pull him in even closer, desperate in his need for contact.

Carlos teases him for a while, nibbling and kissing at his earlobe, his temple, dipping his tongue into the shell of his ear and watching as TK falls to pieces as he’s bracketed in his arms against the wall. His eyes are all pupil, his body is trembling and his hips are moving, pushing against Carlos as he makes the most delicious noises. “Papi,” he’s saying on a moan, breathy and low and so sexy it makes Carlos’ head swim. “Baby. Oh, god…. Carlos… please.”

Carlos pulls back and surveys his work with pleased eyes. TK is wrecked, against the wall, all from some kisses and biting and he’s so turned on himself he’s not sure how they can get home. He leans back in, relishing in the bitten off gasp and sharp exhale as TK waits for his kiss but instead of where he’s obviously expecting it to go, he brushes his lips over his cheek, chaste and soft and gentle.

The look TK gives him is so funny, tenderness at the kiss but frustration at the same time and Carlos laughs and kisses the hot skin again. “Let’s get home,” he says and his voice is so husky too that he can feel the shiver that goes through TK’s body. “Because I really want you to do all of that to me. And if we don’t go now, I don’t think we’ll make it home before I beg you to touch me.”

TK grins. “Come on then,” he says and he links their fingers together and pulls them out of the alley. “Taxi? Gets us back quicker and the quicker we get back the quicker you can be under me?”

Carlos huffs a laugh as TK impatiently flags down a taxi. He’s so in love with this boy it’s ridiculous.




One of the best things about being first responders in the same area of Austin is the chance to see each other on jobs. Carlos looks forward to those, even if it’s just a swift look to see that TK is still well and ok. But the best ones are when they can spend a few minutes with each other. It doesn’t matter if they’ve seen each other when they left the house before their shifts started, they always take the time to check in with each other. It’s usually the highlight of Carlos’ day, the sneaked moments with TK.

It’s probably because they’re both in the line of duty and they never quite know if the other is going to make it back in one piece, but the need to check on TK is always just rumbling under his skin. Since they got together he’s become good at pushing it firmly down so it doesn’t impact on his job, but he can feel it there like an itch, and it’s worse whenever they pull up and see the familiar fire truck at a job. It’s not that he doesn’t trust TK - TK is the best firefighter he thinks he’s ever seen, even if he is biased - but he just remembers the time TK was shot and how that made him feel and he knows he couldn’t bear it if he got so hurt again. Those few seconds they can steal means he can reassure himself that his boyfriend is fine.

And he thinks TK feels the same way, if how he watches Carlos working whenever they’re together is any indication, the way he jogs over to the cruiser even if the others are packing the equipment away, the way his fingers slide over Carlos’ shirt like he’s physically reassuring himself everything is ok.

Tonight has been busy but when they pull up at the next job, the 126 are already there, and Carlos can just make out TK standing next to his dad as they survey the house they’ve been sent in to put out a small kitchen fire. Carlos pulls his eyes away from his boyfriend and focuses on the job at hand, only letting himself relax once it’s over. It’s so small there’s no problem, and it’s no time at all before TK is waving at him, a large smile on his face as he comes closer.

Carlos leaves his partner with a shrug and gets a fond eye roll in response, everyone knows how far gone he is on this firefighter, there’s no use denying it. But it’s worth the teasing when TK comes so close that he can see the way his green eyes light up and his face just breaks into the most sunshiny smile like Carlos is the best thing he’s seen all day. “Hey,” he says, and if they weren’t in public and in uniform so they have to behave appropriately, Carlos would have pulled him into his arms and kissed him senseless. The way TK looks at him, like he’s the centre of his entire universe, is both scary and electrifying at the same time.

“Hey,” is all he says back into return, reaching out for TK’s hand at the same time that TK reaches for him. Their fingers lock together, filling the gaps perfectly and TK beams at him. 

“You keeping safe, right?” he asks, standing as close as they can manage on a job, despite the cat calls from Paul and Marjan behind him. “Because don’t forget I have plans for you tonight.”

“Oh yeah,” Carlos teases, because he knows TK has plans even if he doesn’t know what exactly. “Maybe I’ve forgotten.”

TK huffs a little, but he bites on his lip as he gazes up at Carlos through his eyelashes, coy and so sexy it almost hurts. “Well, if you’re going to be like that,” he says, but the way his lips are twitching upwards and his eyes are sparkling shows he knows that Carlos has been looking forward to this all week.

Carlos laughs at how adorable he is and the grin that TK gives him is so gorgeous it makes his breath catch in his throat and wish they were finishing right now. Instead, the moment is broken by Judd who appears to take his big brother duties very seriously.

“Lover boy! Get your ass back here now before I come and whoop it for you!” he shouts from the truck and TK rolls his eyes. 

“I’d better go,” he says, reluctantly. “But you keep safe, right?”

Carlos raises their still joined hands to his lips and kisses the back of his knuckles, soft and lingering and the way that TK’s lips tighten as he gazes hotly at them is enough to show how much these small moments mean to both of them.

“I will if you do,” he says, breath warm against TK’s hand as he kisses it again.

“I promise,” TK whispers, eyes locked on Carlos’, hand against his lips, his mouth parted slightly.

They’re so lost in each other it takes Judd hitting the back of TK’s head to make them let go, and even then, Carlos waits and watches until TK has gone into the engine, their eyes meeting every few steps like TK doesn’t want to leave him.

“My god,” his partner says, fondly teasing, when he gets back to the cruiser once the truck has gone, “your shift is only for another two hours, not two days. You two are so sickening.”

Carlos shrugs as he gets into the car and says nothing. He likes that they’re like this, likes that TK loves him so much it shines through every single atom of his being. They’re going to be together forever, so everyone else is going to have to get used to it. 

  
  


+1 

It’s late and TK can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning for what feels like hours, mocked by the time on his mobile. He knows he needs to sleep but he just can’t. Maybe it’s nerves. Maybe it’s being over tired. But he thinks the main reason he can’t sleep is that the bed he’s in is large, empty and cold. 

He misses Carlos.

He’s been awake for a good few hours when he decides enough is enough and gets out of bed. He pulls on a pair of sweats, low on his hips, and pads through the house towards the kitchen. Maybe a drink of water will help? Or he can watch some tv out here where it won’t disturb anyone. He’s not worried what Judd or Paul would say, but he’s petrified of both Grace and Marjan. They would not hesitate to tell him exactly what they thought if he woke them up, despite everything he’s going through.

But when he gets to the kitchen he realises someone else has had exactly the same idea. Sitting with their back to him, head bowed over arms on the table, a glass of water on the table in front of them, there’s no indication he’s been heard.

That gives him a chance to stop still and stare, eyes running over the expanse of bare skin glowing in the light from the dim table lamp, the body he knows so well and adores so much.

He can’t stop himself, he moves forward, silent on bare feet and touches one perfect shoulder, slowly and gently and Carlos turns his head and catches sight of him. The way his face falls into the most beautiful smile, wide eyed and so happy to see him, makes TK’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“Hey baby,” he says, low and quiet, hand stroking over the top of Carlos’ arm. “What are you doing out here.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Carlos admits, pushing his chair back and making a half gesture that TK doesn’t need repeating. He flings himself as quickly as he can onto Carlos’ lap, arms going around his neck and knees either side of his thighs as he feels whole again for the first time since going to bed. Carlos breathes out too, the minute they’re touching, a deep exhale that TK feels in his very soul, like he’s been in pain away from TK too. He nuzzles in close, noses brushing as he gazes up into TK’s eyes, his arms tight around TK’s waist, fingers lingering in the elastic band of his sweats.

“Me either,” TK admits, “are you too nervous?”

“Too excited,” Carlos says, and it’s that surety and calmness that makes TK’s world settle back into rhythm. Carlos always has that effect on him, always had since the very first moment they’d got together. “I can’t wait for tomorrow. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t either,” TK says, letting his fingers roam over Carlos’ back and shoulders and neck, slow and tender and gentle in his touches. “My husband. Do you know how much I love you?”

Carlos smiles at him, like he’s the centre of his universe and it makes TK’s heart sing. “Maybe you need to show me,” he teases, low and light and TK can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest.

“You know, we’re not supposed to see each other tonight? We agreed,” he tries to reason but Carlos shakes his head.

“Grace said it, not me,” he points out, and he's got his hands in TK’s pants now, cupping his ass as he pulls him closer onto his lap. “I’d have been happy being right beside you in bed, naked and sweaty and having lots of sex.”

TK can’t help himself, he’s like this most of the time around Carlos anyway. And he’s right, it was Grace’s suggestion that they spend their last unmarried night apart, bad luck and all that, plus the gratification of waiting for sex for the honeymoon had make TK agree to it. But now, on Carlos’ lap, he forgets all of it. Instead, he lets his fingers run through Carlos’ curls, scratching at his scalp, as he leans forward and captures his mouth in the kiss he’s been imagining all night. 

Carlos moans into his mouth, and tightens his fingers on TK’s hips, and TK slides forward, hands on Carlos’ shoulders, shuffling so he’s as close to the man in front of him as he can be. He can feel Carlos’ heartbeat, fast and erratic, next to his and he lets his brain turn fuzzy as he just sinks into this beautiful kiss.

It’s hot and wet and slow, Carlos licking into his mouth, biting on the edge of his lips until TK is moaning and groaning and trying to crawl even closer. He sucks on Carlos’ tongue, flicking his own around the back of Carlos’ teeth the way he knows he likes, just to hear him whimper. Carlos goes slack in his hold as he breathes unsteadily into the kiss, and TK presses their bare chests together, thinks about finding somewhere in the Ryder house where he can just strip his fiancée naked and have his way with him right here, right now, forget waiting, abstinence is so last year. Carlos is still stroking his hips and ass, and TK can feel how hard he is through the thin material of their sweats and he wants so badly.

Carlos lets out a little breathy noise as TK sits more firmly on his lap, in the right place to feel everything as he grinds down, a noise that’s so pretty TK chases it with his mouth. And the world narrows down to just them, the feel of Carlos’ tongue brushing his own, the soft whimpers he makes when TK flicks over his teeth, the groan he gets when TK bites into his bottom lip, slow because he really wants Carlos to feel it, the wet and heat and softness of everything.

TK has lost track of everything, except his husband to be underneath him, kissing him like he’s the only person in the world, their hips moving against each other at the same tempo as their mouths and lips and tongues. It’s beautiful and wonderful and lovely….

Until the harsh light coming on and the sound of a shrill voice makes them pull apart in confusion. Marjan is standing in the doorway, eyes covered by one hand and the other giving them a finger. “What are you doing?” she whispers, loud in the silence of the middle of the night.

TK tries to explain but she’s having none of it. “You are so not having sex here in the kitchen,” she hisses. “Because if you are, you’re going to have to explain to Judd and Grace why they’re going to need a brand new one as no one will ever be able to eat here again. Your dad hangs out here, TK!”

“Not likes he’s not seen it before,” TK shrugs and pretends to ignore the choking noise that comes out of Carlos.

“Get to bed, separate beds, the both of you,” Marjan instructs. “Because you’re getting married in like four hours and then you’ll have the rest of your lives to be sickeningly sweet and maddeningly in love with each other. Plus, Grace will kill you if you mess up any of the plans. And that includes your honeymoon.”

Carlos looks up at him one last time, eyes warm and sweet and beautiful. “The next time I kiss you you’ll be my husband,” he says, like he’s not healing TK’s heart with every little thing he says or does.

TK stands up, lets him go but he can’t help stare after him as he walks away, turning around one last time before he goes into the bedroom down the hall. He still can’t believe it, that Carlos is his, that they’re making the ultimate promise to each other. Tomorrow, on Valentine’s Day, they will be husbands. 

It’s going to be the happiest day of his life.


End file.
